The specific aim of this research project is to develop a methodology which incorporates technological innovations to enhance the performance of the home health nurse in providing care for the elderly in their own home. Phase I will culminate in 1) the development of a data collection instrument for the identification of the learning needs and learning style preference for the home health nurse; 2) the identification of the current and potential utilization of technological innovations to improve the nurse's performance in caring for the elderly in their homes. Phase II will culminate in 1) the assessment of the specific learning needs of the home health nurse; 2) the development of a Computerized Assessment Documentation Instrument (CADI) to enhance the performance of the home health nurse; 3) development of educational materials using the components of the technology ladder. The end products for Phase I and II are perceived as having high commercial application in the rapidly expanding home health care agencies.